Accidental
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Some things are said on accident. This, was one of those things. One-shot, Pepperony. Treat for my sweet sixteen because I love you all and these two so much! XD


"Hey Pep, can you hand me that screwdriver? My hands are full." Tony asked as he worked on repairs to the War Machine armor. Pepper, who was sitting nearby reading one of the many magazines sent to Tony by Happy as an attempt to a prank. (Of course Tony let her have them because he had no interest in magazines unless they were scientific.)

"Oh sure no problem, I'd do anything for you anyways cause I love you so much!" Pepper blurted. Tony froze and Pepper wanted to turn herself invisible. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, and she wouldn't have if she hadn't been reading an article on how to attract your crush. _Stupid, stupid stupid!_

"What?" He asked.

"What? Nothing! I didn't say anything! I just said sure! Hahahahah I didn't say anything weird no!" Pepper responded quickly and nervously, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"No, what did you say after that?" Tony asked, turning around to her. He was almost sure he knew what she had said, but he wanted to double check. It wasn't something you heard every day.

"U-uhh I don't know what you're talking about…" She lied, hoping he'd believe her. No chance in that.

"I heard you. You said you love me." Tony almost couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

"Oh did I? Haha, silly me. I meant as a friend, of course! That'd be weird…" Pepper mumbled the last part. _Hopefully not so weird…_

"Hah, yeah…" Then Pepper remembered she was holding the screwdriver that Tony had asked for. She cleared her throat and reached farther towards him, indicating he could take it. He took it, flashed her a nervous smile and turned back to his work.

After minutes of sitting in very awkward silence, Pepper gathered her things and got up.

"Well I have to get home, its family night and my dad wants me home for dinner," She explained, dashing quickly out as Rhodey walked in.

"What's with her?" He asked.

"D-don't ask me," Tony answered nervously.

"Jeez what'd I miss?" He asked. Tony explained the whole ordeal to Rhodey and Rhodey smirked. He knew it'd pop out of her mouth sometime. It was pressing at her lips like an angry rebellion trying to bust down a door using a battering ram. Eventually, it was going to give way.

"Hah, about time."

"But it made me feel really weird. I-I don't know what it is about what she said, but it made me get a weird feeling in my gut and I just got really nervous. Girls flirt with me all the time and usually I'm smooth, not a nervous wreck. But something with this time was different," Tony explained. Rhodey, in his mind, laughed at Tony's obliviousness. Never had someone been so flustered over a fact so simple. He wasn't trying to be mean, but from his point of view, it was kinda funny.

"And it's not just this time. It's all the time. It's this weird thing I've been feeling lately! I'm thinking about her constantly and when I do I get this weird feeling in my gut! I get nervous and my palms get sweaty whenever I'm around her and whenever I try to talk to her, a-and I don't know what to do! It's driving me crazy! WHAT IS THIS FEELING?" Tony complained, pacing the armory floor, grabbing his head to show his stress as he spoke. Towards the end of his rant he slammed his fists against the dashboard of the armory computer in anger. Rhodey chuckled.

"Dude, it means you like her." Rhodey explained. Tony looked at him with confusion.

"What? Is that what it is? This is how loving a girl feels? I-I've never felt this before! It's so cool! It's so great! I feel so...free! Is that weird?"

"No, cuz I feel the same way." Said a female voice. Tony and Rhodey looked to the armory's doorway to see Pepper standing there with a half-smile on her face.

"P-Pepper," Tony stuttered in surprise. "Have you been here the whole time? I thought you went home?" he asked. Pepper nodded.

"Just long enough to hear what I wanted to hear. Forgot my backpack," She said, walking closer to Tony. Rhodey, by this point, stepped into the back room to give them some privacy.

"So you heard everything I said about having a weird feeling." Tony asked. Pepper nodded once more.

"And I'm glad I heard it because I kinda feel the same way." She admitted shyly. Tony smiled and they stood there in awkward yet nice silence for a few moments before Pepper grabbed Tony's shirt collar and kissed him. Tony smiled and did what felt natural to him: kissed her back.

And boy, did _that _answer a lot of questions.

**Well, there you have it, just a quickie as a treat for my sweet sixteen :) Hope you all had as great a weekend as I did :D review!**


End file.
